


做我的文夫人如何

by Trec



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trec/pseuds/Trec
Kudos: 17





	做我的文夫人如何

“八千六百万第三次，成交！”

这是文星伊历史以来花的最大一笔交易。

“恭喜文少获得新尤物呀” 姜少走过来祝贺文星伊，然后不解的望着站在台上的拍卖品--金容仙，一个最平凡不过的少女究竟有什么吸引文少的魅力。

可能她想尝试禁果的味道吧。

金容仙前两天才方满芳龄18，在拍卖会上会受很多饥饿的alpha的注意。  
\--------------------  
两天前

像似很平常的一天，金容仙决定将自己拍卖。

“容仙啊，你18岁了，不能继续留在孤儿院了。” 

生日本应过得很快乐，可被院长这句话打回现实。每间孤儿院都有着同样的规矩，那就是不许收留比18岁大的孤儿。

听说比自己长两岁的初珑当初将自己拍卖，好像给一位叫尹普美的alpha买下来，现在生活过得不错。

金容仙也只不过想找个寄托好好生活下去，便决下心跟随初珑的步伐，希望在拍卖会上找到好的归宿。

当然，她也明白，身为一名omega，每当主人要的时候都不能拒绝。  
\--------------------  
拍卖会完毕后，文星伊手下的两名保镖把金容仙押回文家大宅，安顿她在主人房。

第一次看见如此豪华的屋子的确震惊了金容仙，但这份震惊很快的就给恐惧覆盖。

傍晚都还没见到买下她的alpha主人，金容仙已经熬不住肚子饿，下楼拜托梁姨煮她喜欢吃的炒年糕。

只咬到半口年糕的金容仙给大门忽然打开砰的一声吓到了，那个人大步的往自己走来。金容仙来不及反应，下一秒已经发现自己被充满可乐味信息素的alpha抱回房间放倒在床上，并且开始脱下她的西装。

在黑暗的房间，金容仙凭着从房间的落地玻璃窗户照进来的光线隐约看见熟悉的轮廓，原来是今天在拍卖会上买下她的alpha，她的金主，alpha界皆知的“文星伊--文少”。

因为金容仙的发情期还没固定，她的第一次甚至还没有来，所以对情事这方面不熟悉的她有很大的抗拒。

回过神来，金容仙感觉有一个很大的东西顶着她的胯下。下意识的她立刻把自己双腿并拢，但很快又给撑开。

短裤跟内裤一块被文星伊扯下来。

“女人，别惹我，我会让你下不了床的。” 文星伊愤怒的说。

“我。。唔。。不要。。唔。” 

金容仙死守她还没准备好的第一次，可拒绝一遍又一遍的给文星伊间断性温柔兼掠夺性的吻撤回，身子很快就软了一大半。

文星伊从床头拿起一条丝绸丝巾绑起金容仙的双手。左手扣住举高在她的头上。右手拉开裤链，释放出已经按捺不住的大肉棒，随便的撸了两下，套都没来得及戴，在毫无预兆的冲进那秘密的花园。

第一次经历床事的金容仙觉得这突然的进入生不如死。

“嗯。。。阿斯。” omega此刻觉得自己的下面都要裂开了。

不知道对于金容仙有多不习惯，文星伊继续一下一下的将自己送进她体内的深处，让她感受反抗自己的后果。

“不。。不要。。。这么快。” 怕痛的金容仙开始求饶，只想这晚赶紧的过去。

正当金容仙慢慢的适合抽插的节奏，文alpha停下动作，微微抽出棒子。她玩味的哧笑一声，欲擒故纵想要看这个在她身下开始享受的omega。 在体内的阴茎忽然没有节奏的停了下来，一半在里，一半在外，逼迫未满足的omega央求快点继续 。

“求你。。给我。” 尽管不是发情期的omega在alpha短短的撩拨下稍微动情了 。

“我是谁。” 文alpha一手摸着omega的两团柔软，吻起她的颈线，释放更多情愫，加倍刺激omega的情欲。 

“你是我的主人，文少。” 急起来的金omega自动的摆动下半身。

“再叫一次。” 文alpha得意地说。

“文少，求你不要停。” 金容仙脸红的回答 。

“这才乖嘛。“ 说完便使劲扯金omega的双腿开一点，毫不怜惜的再次冲向更深处 。

“唔。。。嗯嗯。。。” 金omega的呻吟令文alpha很满意，当快要射出来的时候，文星伊提前拔出大棒，射在被单上。

她没有标记她。

事后全身无力的金容仙摊在床上，只能服从的给文少抱起来去清洗干净。文星伊将金容仙清洗干净后消失了一会，回来的时候拿着创伤膏涂在金omega红起来的小花瓣跟留下印痕的手腕，发现刚才下手实在重了些，毕竟是这个omega的第一次。

睡意很重的金omega模糊中也有感觉到文少做的这些小细节。不算刚才硬来的话，其实这个alpha做完都没忘记自己，事前事后的反差还不错嘛。

本都要睡着了的金容仙突然感到床上身边的空位塌下了些，接着一只手从身后搂过来将自己往后拉了拉，裸背贴在一副暖暖的身躯，然后听见身后的alpha在耳边说

“睡吧，墩。”

文星伊并不是很满意这次的床上活动，只射了一次，导致整晚下来她的巨无霸没有安顿好，长夜漫漫躺下多久就继续膨胀多久，看在身旁已经精疲力竭的金容仙只好无奈的忍下来。

来日方长，她一定会让金容仙百分百的服从并且愿意给她，真正的属于自己。  
\--------------------  
第二天早上金容仙是给腰的酸痛感刺激醒的，转身发现身旁的文少已经不再床上了，只残留下她重重的可乐味信息素，回想起昨天晚上，尴尬的羞涩起来。

随着门外传来越靠越近的脚步声，梁姨停在门外问道

“金小姐，早饭做好了，麻烦你下来吃。”

“好的，谢谢梁姨。” 金容仙艰难的顶住快要断了的腰起床洗漱下楼吃饭。

看见没人就座，金容仙问

“梁姨，你知道文少去哪了吗。”

“金小姐，文少今天起晚了，早餐都没吃就回公司去了，不过她有吩咐下来不能让你饿着，这里全部都是我做的，有什么不合胃口可以跟我说，我可以学着去做到你满意为止。” 

说完回去厨房拿出最后一碟菜，炒黄瓜，金omega最讨厌的没有之一。

“啊？这个我不吃行吗？” 金容仙皱起眉头。

“其他的你可以不吃，文少说小姐你身子太弱了，营养不能少，一定要吃蔬菜。”

“好吧。” 文少吩咐下来的，我只好吃了，谁叫她是我的主人呢。金omega闷哼一声。  
\--------------------  
公司里，既是好朋友又是生意伙伴身份的安慧真看见文星伊今天竟然迟到了两个小时，走进她的办公室问

“少见噢文少，今天竟然迟到了。”

“是我晚起了。” 文星伊拿起一旁堆起山高文件继续一一签署。

“有爱妻就不要公司了吧，对了，她有知道是你吗。” 安慧真早有高见。

“什么爱妻，她对我一点印象都没有。” 文星伊停下手中的笔，失望的叹道。

“反正现在她是你的了，不是吗？”

“是我的吗？她的心在我这吗？” 文星伊想起昨晚她对自己有所抗拒。

“对了，你们什么时候办婚礼？” 安慧真想赶紧凑合她俩，毕竟文星伊找金容仙找的很苦。

“太快了吧？”

“不会的，我跟辉人她是一周内闪婚的。”  
“相信我，不会错的。” 安慧真见文星伊犹豫不决，说多两句推好友一把。  
\--------------------  
吃饱之后没事做的金容仙在豪宅里到处溜溜，发现除了主人房设备好一点之外，其他房间设计的很简陋，也有些许眼困了，只好回主人房歇一歇。

金.好奇.容仙这翻翻那翻翻。在一尘不沾的办公桌最下层翻出一沓黑字白纸。

因为写着金容仙，心想自己翻开看也不算没礼貌吧。

*金容仙  
*女omega  
*DOB: 2001/02/21  
*过敏食物-没有  
*入院记录-2015/12/22 8:26 pm明成北医院  
诊断：车祸导致脑出血，昏迷四个月  
后遗症:局部性失忆症, 对事故没有任何印象  
出院时间:2016/6/20 2:00pm 

【咦？怎么我在2015年住过院都不知道。】

虽然不怎么想知道，但是在放回病例的时侯发现抽屉里的尽处有一本书，金.好奇.容仙又拿出来看，也就不差这本吧。

书的外殻有些年龄了，但还是看得出来保护得很好。

打开发现原来这本不是书，是本日记，很短的日记。

第一页  
2015/12/22  
这个生日我过的并不快乐，但是今天在便利店遇上的女孩蛮有趣的，名字是墩吗？  
2015/12/23  
自己一个人在家都没什么好玩的，所以我在对好时间回去那个便利店找她还伞，但今天她不在。没关系，明天吧。  
2015/12/24  
今天我还是没有遇见她。  
2015/12/31  
爸跟妈都有各自的节目，慧真要陪辉人。我今天去了便利店找她打算一起倒数，但是她还是没出现。  
2016/01/01  
昨天我彻夜未眠，因为新年愿望没有实现到。  
2016/01/21  
爸跟妈正式离开这个家了，只剩下我一个人，我很怕。  
2016/02/12  
两个月了，雨伞女孩，墩，你过得还好吗？  
2016/03/05  
一个季节过去了，我还是忘不了你。  
2016/05/03  
我决定了，你在哪里我都要找到你。  
2017/05/07  
公司成立一年了，可我还是没有你的下落。  
2018/10/10  
今天我好像在街上看到一个女孩的背影好像你，我当时有跑过去叫你，但她不是你。  
2019/02/21  
我终于有你的消息了，在拍卖会新的一侧展示本上看到你，金容仙，原来这就是你的名字。  
金容仙  
金容仙  
金容仙  
2019/02/23  
金容仙  
好久不见  
2019/02/24  
昨天晚上我好像下手重了，但我想她4年了，她好像很不愿意，我只希望她不讨厌我。

看到这里金容仙努力的想记起4年前发生的事，但越想头就越痛。

放好笔记本，干脆躺下休息。

金容仙做了一个很长的梦，梦中的文星伊带着一股少年的清涩感，语气跟动作的所有都很温柔。  
\--------------------  
其实拍卖会并不是文星伊第一次遇见金容仙。准确点来说，文星伊4年前就认识她了，只不过她认不出自己而已。

从小到大都很受beta跟omega爱慕的文alpha每天在学校都能收到一大堆情书，但18年来，她未对任何人动心。她也知道，给她写情书的betas跟omegas背后都是为了她家里的钱。就像当年爸爸妈妈那样，因为商业联姻才会凑成一对的。

18岁生辰那天因为爸爸妈妈决定离婚让文星伊遭到了雷劈似的心痛。在外人看似幸福的一家人事实是个豆腐渣工程，说垮就垮。而爸爸决定了在海外定居，留下足够的生活费，并答应每个月都会寄一笔钱回来。

与其一个人待在一个早已失去爱的家，文星伊想要出去透透气。没有目的地的继续走，累了就在便利店停下来。

她在便利店遇见了她。

买东西擦身而过的那一瞬间两人很清楚彼此都是什么身份。

“靓女，这里一共是28块。”

“好。”

排在金容仙后面的文星伊看见她伸手在口袋左摸右摸许久还没付款，便上前顺便帮她付了，身上40块刚够给两人的食物。

“我给吧。”

发现自己带出来的钱不见了的金容仙尴尬的说

“谢谢。”

没有回应，文星伊便找个位子坐下开始吃刚买的炸酱面。

而金容仙在文星伊隔壁坐下吃她买的炒年糕。

“那个。。谢谢你帮我付钱，可以给你的电话号码我吗，我下次还给你。”

“小事，不必了。”

“好吧，那下次我们有缘在这里碰见的话我请你吃，我每周六都会来的。”

就这样两人一言不发的各自吃完所谓的晚餐，走之前大雨系哩啪啦的下起来。幸好金容仙有带伞出门，可文星伊就没那么幸运了。

看见没有带伞的文星伊决定给她自己仅有的一把伞。

“喏，给你吧。”

“那你呢？” 文星伊接过伞。

“没关系，我住在附近的。” 金容仙说完，开门开始往外走。

“喂，你叫什么名字。”

金容仙回眸一笑。

“墩。” 意识说出她的小名，边笑边说。

文星伊觉得她的笑容，像湧著蜜般的甜。

第一次，文星伊觉得有人可以如此的单纯  
第一次，文星伊觉得有人可以没有私心  
第一次，文星伊对一位陌生人心动了

之后文星伊风雨不改，每周六同一时间都有去那个便利店等她，可惜人走茶凉，坚持了半年。但金容仙从此在自己的世界里消失了。

成年的文alpha在发情期的时候将这份爱意发泄在拍卖回来的omega们。

一直坚持下去的文星伊决定用爸爸寄回来的钱存起来开了一家侦探公司，想有自己独立的收入，但还是主要为了自己的私心，找到金容仙。

再次见到金容仙的时侯是在拍卖会上，一起买下来她的病历单看到有一次ICU的记录，发现日期是遇见她的第一天，文星伊终于明白那一次后为什么再也没见到她了。  
\--------------------  
梦醒了， 4年前的那天发生的事全都唤起。

醒来的时候已经是晚上7点，金容仙发现傍边有人躺着，第一下反应吓到弹坐起来。

黑色衬衫衣袖掠起一半，刚好到手肘那里。文星伊一只手垫在后脑，衬衫的前三个扣都解了，一副禁欲alpha的样子。

靠近仔细一看原来是文星伊。

感到动静的文alpha睁开眼，望着金容仙。

“文少。”

“醒了吗，我们下去吃饭吧。”

“嗯。” 文星伊自然的拿起金容仙的手，一直牵着下楼。

下楼期间金容仙发现文星伊的脖子贴满了镇静贴，心想这alpha真傻。

文星伊打算控制住自己的发情，尽量不要在金容仙不同意的情况下硬来。

到了饭厅，文星伊把金容仙乖乖的安顿好，自己再坐在她的旁边。

遇到这情况的梁姨只好把原本摆好在对面座位属于文星伊的食具重新再摆一遍，接着把菜上完。

“吃吧。” 说着文星伊把整碗炸酱面推到金容仙的面前，然后加了几片黄瓜跟生菜到她的碗里。

“嗯。” 金容仙害羞的吃起来，文星伊托着脑袋看着她。

“为什么你不吃？” 金容仙不想她一直盯着自己，这感觉很微妙。

“我吃啊。” 文星伊回过神，拿起泡菜炒饭开动。

【但我比较想吃的是你】文星伊还是忍住她的发情欲望，绝对不能乱来。  
\--------------------  
到了睡觉时间，金容仙先躺下等文星伊。

文星伊洗漱好出来的时侯看见金容仙一身半透睡衣诱惑下体又开始忍不住勃了起来。

“你你你。。。快点给我睡觉！” 文星伊迟迟还不肯上床。

“噢。” 金容仙掀起旁边的被子，示意文星伊上来。

“你不睡吗？”

“今天我睡书房吧，我公司的事还没处理完。” 文星伊随便找个借口赶紧离开这色情之地，再这样下去不知道自己会怎样。

“好吧。” 金容仙失望的叹道，她是在避开我吗？

文星伊在书房里想，她是在开始接受我了吗？  
\--------------------  
过了几天，趁着文星伊上班，金容仙过去书房看看这几天她是怎样睡的。听梁姨说，文星伊从来没有在书房睡过，甚至沙发都没有，她只认自己的床。

眼见客房里的床非常整齐，整齐到没有睡过的痕迹。

而事实是文星伊在这几天的确没碰过书房的床，每天双眼睁到天亮，都快变成国宝了。

再往里走，金容仙看见满地都是抑制贴。

“天呐，这alpha的发情期到底有多么严重。”

“金小姐，我们家文少这么多年来都没有用过这些，平时她都是靠其他omega来解决，只是因为小姐你来了之后才开始的。” 梁姨在门外经过听见从书房里传出声音，走进来搭上金容仙的话。

金容仙感到内疚，总不能让这样的情况继续下去。如果文星伊不要自己了怎么办？  
\--------------------  
文星伊下班回到家的时候，看见金容仙在厨房忙。

她不想文星伊觉得自己是一个没价值的omega。

洗菜的时候，金容仙的背后突然贴上一边滚烫，接着腰两边被手环着。

“好香啊，你在做什么？” 文星伊在她耳朵呼着气，温柔的问道。

金容仙愣在原地，放下拿在手中的菜叶。

“我听梁姨说你喜欢可乐鸡翅，我在尝试做。但是不知道好不好吃。”

文星伊霸道的把金容仙的身子转过来面对自己，手掌撑着金容仙身后的瓷砖，脑袋挨在她的肩膀。

“我今天好累。”

金容仙有点慌，她不会怎样安慰别人，便做了一个简单的动作。

湿哒哒的手往裤子抹干，给文星伊一个暖暖的拥抱。

“辛苦了。”

文星伊的原先跌倒谷底的心情一下子就弹回来了。

“有奖励吗？” 文星伊弯下腰，对上金容仙的眼睛，用指腹刮下她的鼻梁。

可对方迟迟没有做出任何表示。

尴尬的干笑一声，文星伊感觉自己逼的金容仙太急了。

明明是自己决定慢慢来，心急却可能将两人的气氛反弹到原点。

还是一步步来吧。

“没事，做好了叫我吃吧。” 她牵起金容仙凉凉的手，拇指在她手背游滑。

就在文星伊放手之际，金容仙紧紧的抓住不放，踮起脚尖，轻轻的在文星伊的脸颊落下一吻。  
羞耻感连忙赶上，只好转过身继续洗菜。

文星伊开心死了，顶着鼻肌笑边哼着歌边洗澡去了。  
\--------------------  
“好难吃吗？” 金容仙看见文星伊夹起她做的可乐鸡翅，吃的时候皱起眉头。

“好难。。。不好吃，你做的都好吃。”

“你骗人，你的表情都出卖你了！” 容不乐嘟起嘴巴，委屈的扒入米饭。

文星伊是行动派alpha。为了证明是真的好吃，她将整盘鸡翅都请了。

成功讨回金容仙的笑容。  
\--------------------  
在书房完成好还没做完的计划书，文星伊揉了揉酸痛的脖子，回主房拿睡衣洗漱。

怕是吵醒金容仙，文星伊小声的开门，吊着十万分小心。

经过她的king size床的时候发现金容仙没盖好被子，都给踢在一边了。

走近想把金容仙盖好，看见她皱起来的眉眼。

伸出手背触摸金容仙的额头，烫到不在话下。

“发烧了？”

很快，文星伊闻到草莓味的信息素，在空气中慢慢加深。

是金容仙第一次发情了。

文星伊慌张的捂着自己的鼻子，按耐住自己的欲望。

金容仙热到又牵开被子，被热醒了。

“别走。” 金容仙扯住文星伊的手，拉着她在床边坐下。

文星伊依然单手捂着鼻子。

“不行，你发情了。我要梁姨给你买抑制贴，等等。”

金容仙知道自己发情了。

“昂---” 金容仙不管三七二十一，紧紧的抱着文星伊不让她走。

“梁姨！！！立刻给我出去买抑制贴！”

文星伊难受的吞起口水，下面早已按捺不住。

“文星伊，我好热。来不及了，要不你来帮我。”

“金容仙，你会后悔的。”

“我。。。不会。。。不会后悔的，我相信你。”

“好，金容仙，我会轻轻的来。” 文星伊说完便迎上金容仙的嘴唇，带火似的想把对方吞掉。  
就这么小小的挑拨让金容仙开始呻吟了。

“唔。。。唔嗯。”

三两下功夫，金容仙身上的衣物一丝不剩。

文星伊扣住她的后脑勺，缓缓将她放下，跨开腿压在金容仙的身上。

脱下西装，扯下领带，解开衬衫的钮子，一气呵成。全部扔掉在床边的地板上。

一点一点的，文星伊从金容仙嘴唇开始吻，没有忘掉雨露均沾诱人的双峰，一路蔓延她的腹下。

“哈。。唔。”

扯下金容仙的内裤，竟然已经湿了一大片。

文星伊拉开裤链，释放出里面的大怪兽。

身下的omega已经想要了。

“快点。。进来。。。哈。”

得到金容仙的同意，文星伊先半深入小穴让她适应。

“哈。。嗯。”

慢慢的再进入多一点，直到整条跟金容仙的阴道融合为一。

然后文星伊逐渐加速，带着节奏一进一出。

“嗯。。。啊。。。嗯啊。”

加上温柔的吻，安抚好omega。

“不疼的，乖。”

不一阵子文星伊快要达到高潮了，想要在射出之前拔出性器。

感到身下开始空缺，金容仙拿手抓住，阻止文星伊的退出。

“不要走。”

“可是我快要射了。”

“不要走。” 金容仙再次恳求文星伊留在里面继续身下动作。

于是文星伊听了omega的话，最终射在里面了。

成功标记了金容仙。

一夜下来，又经过好几次翻天覆地的高潮，文星伊才肯罢手。

躺下之前，文星伊落地从西装口袋拿出买了有一个星期的礼物，给属于它的主人带上。

然后抱着已经熟睡的金容仙一起进入梦乡。  
\--------------------  
早上的太阳耀得有点刺眼，打在面对着落地窗的金容仙脸上。

眼睛只能撑到半开，金容仙意识下伸出手想要挡住刺眼的阳光。

却发现了无名指上多出一样比太阳还要闪耀的东西。

是文星伊昨晚给她戴上的钻戒。

金容仙感动到湿了眼眶，轻抚着文星伊的轮廓。

脸上痒痒的感觉弄醒了文星伊，睁开眼看见眼前的人在哭。

着急着用拇指帮金容仙抹掉在脸颊的泪花。

“怎么了，不舒服吗？” 文星伊担心的问道。

而金容仙还在哭着。

“我去拿药给你吃，等我。”

“别。” 正准备转身下床，文星伊被她拉回被窝里。

金容仙晃晃左手，给文星伊看手上的戒指。

“原来因为这个哭了，傻瓜。” 文星伊拉近金容仙，在她的嘴角落下一吻。

“你这是什么意思啦？” 金容仙明知故问。

文星伊自知欠金容仙一个正式的求婚。

她想要从此以后，替孤儿院好好的爱护金容仙。

她能给到的幸福，全部都会给金容仙。

“意思呢。”

“做我的文夫人如何？”

“嗯？”

金容仙两边嘴角弯起最大的弧度，露出幸福的笑容。

“我十分愿意。”

原来遇上对的alpha是真的会过上幸福的生活呢。


End file.
